1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance bike.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Design Pat. No. D629,049 shows a running bike. It is appreciated that the running bike can be used as a balance bike. A toddler can walk the running bike while sitting on a seat of the running bike. The running bike includes a bike frame, front and rear wheels, a steering handle, and a seat. The front and rear wheels are utilized for the mobility of the running bike. The toddler steers the steering handle in the direction where he/she wants to go and sits on the seat while riding the running bike. The running bike can not be folded more compact. Therefore, it takes space and is liable to suffer a relatively high delivery cost. Furthermore, it is appreciated that the running bike includes the steering handle that can be turned about 360 degrees, but, unfortunately, it is unsafe for the toddler.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.